Unplanned Setting
by mykaelamatsukaze
Summary: They said every sweet deal comes with a great chaos. 10 years later Sawada Tsunayoshi heard a sudden news that changed his planned setting.
1. 10 years later

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Wohoo I am starting a new line of story and it is again a 2796 shipping and I think I'll end this story in 5-7 chapters so here you go~ but before anything else please read my ongoing work LOVE ARC.**

 **Thankies for understanding my crappy grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 1:

4 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi has been coronated as the boss of the biggest famiglia

5 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi marries his long time crush, Sasagawa Kyoko

6 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi cries at her sudden death

7 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi plunge himself into work and did not think about himself

8 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi attended the wedding of his guardians

9 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi sees the child of Byakuran and Bianchi

10 years later

Sawada Tsunayoshi heard sudden news that changed his planned setting

*knock, knock*

"Yes, come in" He calls out from the other side and continues to check and sign the documents in his table

"Bossu… I need to… tell something…" As she fidgets, her mind goes on rampage with the truth that she is about to say.

"Go ahead Chrome" As he still does his work, He glances to his mist guardian.

"Don't worry, I won't reprimand you if you are about to tell some bad news about the city that you are assigned in" He gestured an assuring smile.

"The city… is fine… but…" She still fidgets because his attitude changed

After his wife died he becomes x2 of Hibari Kyoya. Silent, quite cold, does not care when needed and he just do his job flawlessly and never showed an aura of a boss. Even his close friends and guardians talks about how they will pursue and help their boss to be the ever caring boss that they knew back then.

"Chrome… I don't have all day" He eyed her with strictness

"Bossu…" Her tears began to swell

He still eyed the violet haired woman to examine what's happening to her. In defeat he sighed and put down his pen then asks.

"Chrome, drop the acting" Her tears pours rapidly as she's about to spill the words

"Bossu… I want… to tell… you that…" Her words aren't that clear but he knows that she is about to spill something.

"Go on" As he encourages her with his blank face

"Bossu… I am" She cannot bring herself to tell him

"Chrome… You know what just come back when you are ready" As she hear the frozen words from his mouth. Chrome clenches her fists

"Bossu… I am… pregnant" He eyed her for a minute and asks

"Congratulations, I never knew you had a relationship" Chrome bowed herself in shame for not expecting these words from him.

"Yes, I never had a relationship but I had you 2 months ago" A sentence that wrecked his inner mind.

"But… we used a protection" She sighed at his justification

"Yeah you did but it looks like your sperm has sky flames too" These words, Chrome returned him what he was back then.

The Dame Tsuna that Reborn kicks, The Tsuna that smiles brightly, The Tsuna that cares for his famiglia, The Tsuna that is been love by everyone.

"Yeah, maybe… this is quite unplanned" He smiles kindly to the woman he did not expect.

Yes, it is unplanned but it is a good news, right?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxo**

 **hahahahahha stay tuned~**


	2. That day

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ WOHOO Another update hihihi**

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter and understanding my crappy grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 2

That moment

Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes in the clear sky

The next day

Sawada Tsunayoshi ask for forgiveness to his guardians and famiglia

That moment

Sawada Tsunayoshi regained his guardians' and his famiglia's trust

An hour later

Sawada Tsunayoshi talks to Chrome Dokuro sincerely

"Chrome… how are you?" As his mist guardian sips the tea

"I am ok Bossu" She shows her brightest smile

Then the air became awkward, suddenly a white haired man shows up with a child in his hands and his red-violet haired wife.

"Yow! Tsunayoshi" He smiled sincerely at the man in front of him.

"Byakuran! Bianchi! How are you?" He walk towards them and smiled at the little girl.

"Uncle Tsuna!" The girl leap at him and cuddled him with her chubby cute cheeks.

"How is our adorable Bianca?" He cuddles back the child and lift her up in the air.

Chrome stand up and held the girl "You are getting cuter everyday love" The girl giggled at her complement.

"I heard that you changed and will be having a family" The white haired man pats the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah, after all I realized that I am becoming worse everyday and I will be having my own family now like yours so I need to straighten up myself so that I can support them physically and mentally" Tsuna smiled brightly like he was back then.

"I'd advise you to stay with that resolution lil' brother" Bianchi hugs him "And Chrome just go to me if you ever need some help" and she winks at her.

"Papa I am hungry" the child demanded to her father. So they have gone to the garden and eat some snacks that are made by Haru and Yuni.

"Haru! Gokudera! Join us" Tsuna waives his hand in signal and so the couple made their way to them.

"Tsuna-san Konbanwa and Minna-san" As Gokudera offered a sit for his wife. The little girl hugged her.

"Juudaime are okay with this heat? Maybe we could add some fan around?" As the silver haired man offers, Tsuna waived his hand signaling of No.

They all sat and talk about their lives that Tsuna missed hearing them.

"So I'm curious how Haru and Gokudera end up together." The mentioned couple laughs at it.

"Juudaime, the reason lies at Ahoshi (Lambo)" Hayato held his wife's hand

"Because that time Lambo needs parents at his school for the parents' month appreciation were we are obliged to see him every day in that month at school and see what he is doing and so he randomly registered our names to the form. We cannot just say no because your mother was busy. Hayato grunt at first but later on he accepted it slowly and we took seriously about the parent thing. We enjoyed each other's company and sometimes we had this stroll that made us know each other more and then later on… Hayato falls in love to me" Gokudera fake his cough

"Who said that I fall inlove to you!" He grunted

"You said! While kneeling in front of me!" Haru crosses her arms.

Then all of them laugh at the scene

"But the most surprising is Byakuran and Bianchi, even though I felt blank back then, inside of me I was so shocked!" The mentioned couple also laughs

"Well… It's kinda funny at first but later on we felt that absolute love" Bianchi leaned at her husband's shoulders.

"After all you never saw us talk to each other even at the meetings so it is really surprising. Don't worry even everybody was so shock back then" Byakuran also leaned on his wife.

"hahahahaha I remembered that time how we first talk to each other" The red violet haired woman giggled.

 ***3 years ago***

"Ughhh I am quite hungry" Byakuran groans

"Here some food" As Bianchi gave a plastic of marshmallows

"What are these?" She eyed the man in disgust and throws it in front of his face.

"Mama Mia, What do we have in here? Your face is so beautiful like a rose" She froze the sudden confession of the man and she suddenly see a little portion of her poison cooking in the mouth of the man.

 _'_ _Wait… I can't remember putting some aphrodisiac in my poisonous marshmallows'_

 **xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Stay tuned for Bianchi's and Byakuran's love story~**


	3. 3 years ago

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ sorry for the long wait~**

 **Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 ***3 years ago***

"Ughhh I am quite hungry" Byakuran groans

"Here some food" As Bianchi gave a plastic of marshmallows

"What are these?" She eyed the man in disgust and throws it in front of his face.

"Mama Mia, What do we have in here? Your face is so beautiful like a rose" She froze the sudden confession of the man and she suddenly see a little portion of her poison cooking in the mouth of the man.

 _'_ _Wait… I can't remember putting some aphrodisiac in my poisonous marshmallows'_ Bianchi thought

 **3 years ago**

Bianchi and Byakuran first talk

 **A minute later**

Bianchi threw her poisoned marshmallows to Byakuran

 **At this moment**

Byakuran changed his attitude to Bianchi

 **In the future**

They'll built an unplanned setting

The next day while Bianchi is walking in the mansion's hall way

"Good Morning Bianchi~" The white haired man rushes to the maiden. Bianchi turned around and ignored him.

"Oh! Sorry, let me greet you again. Good morning Beautiful~" *slap* yeah a red mark is shown to the man's face.

"GET OFF SHIT!" Three words that were angrily said to the man.

The next day…

"Bianchi~ let's have a date~" a goof ball runs toward the maiden

 _*Swish*_ Bianchi threw all of her new invented poisonous food.

 **3 hours later**

"Bianchi~ let's eat our lunches together~" Bianchi brought out her poisoned cake and smash it to the white haired man.

"Don't smash it! I'll eat it!" He cleaned his face and eat the rest of it.

 **4 hours later**

"Ms. Beautiful~ let's have a coffee~" He did not knew that he must never approach the maiden right now.

 _*Creek, Drop, Slam*_ An angry Lal Mirch is with her at the moment ranting about a certain blond man to Bianchi.

 **5 hours later**

A wheel chaired Byakuran appeared in front of Bianchi

"Let's have a date tomorrow~" Finally she faces the man.

"Look here, I don't even like you, not even in a million years" She scoffs

"But I am so in love with you" He protest

"I don't know what but don't mess my feelings Mr. Gesso" Then she left that poor man.

'I don't know when will the aphrodisiac wears off or his stupidity wears off' Bianchi sighs heavily.

Byakuran asks for dates and courts Bianchi everyday even though he knows already her answer until one day he stops coming that made Bianchi sighs in relief.

The next day she did not see him until it lasts for a month that made Bianchi stroll to the places where he can show himself.

"Looks like the aphrodisiac reached its effectiveness but did I really put some of it?" For talking out loud, a helicopter ranges at her top while the missed man glides down to reach her.

"BIANCHI~ I MISS YOU SO MUCH~" the white haired man embraces the shock maiden.

"Hey did the aphrodisiac wears off already?" The man gave a Oh-really-face

"There's no aphrodisiac from the start. It is only your mind set, I court you because I like and there is no poison can make my actions crazy" Bianchi made a dumbfounded face.

"Then you really did love me" Bianchi blushes so hard that made her sit in shame.

"Yeah, you are the first girl that defies my actions and I don't take it as a challenge but as a respect" He smiles brightly.

"I did act stupidly at first to see if you would fall into my trap but in the end you confront me with sincerity and I am grateful" Byakuran held her hands and help her to stand.

"Bianchi you are my first love and I want you to be my last" He sheepishly rub his head

"So… please can you date-"

"Yes, Byakuran" The maiden hugs back

Then after a year they got married and to their surprise Bianchi is also pregnant. People were shock (especially the Vongola famiglia) some of them rejoice (The Gesso) and some of them said their happiest wishes (the ex-boyfriend Reborn)

 ** _The unplanned setting became a planned setting…_**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Reborn came back to see Tsuna**

 **Stay tuned~**


	4. To The Future!

**HEYA MINA SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~ GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN DESU~ This is the last chapter and thank you for reading and following this story all the way! Love you lots and lots! And super thank you for understanding my crappy grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN/strong/p**

 **ENJOY!**

 **~xoxo~**

Chapter 4:

 **A month Later**

Sawada Tsunayoshi married Chrome Dokuro

 **6 months later**

They learned that they'll be having twins

 **9 months later**

Tsuna's POV

Life is really bounded by surprises even your planned setting were easily washed away.

And here I am looking at our twins with awe in our eyes.

"Ne, Chrome Thank you for giving me another hope to cling on" I gently kissed her forehead.

"Bossu, everyone has their own sorrows… time heals them… Making an unplanned setting all the way".

With that, the day ended with an embrace.

 **A year later**

Rokudo Mukuro earned an answer to Oregano of CEDEF

 **Also that moment**

Miura Haru delivered a baby boy

 **4 years later**

All of Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardians has already a family to love

 **14 Years later**

 **Vongola Famiglia 11th generation was formed.**

"Father, I don't wish to follow your steps!" His son retaliated

"I also said that" Tsuna chuckles

"But!" He eyed her son sincerely

"Please call Reborn" He signaled one of his men

"Ciaosu! Decimo and future Undecimo"

 **~xoxo~**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
